


Winter Fluff

by Iggysassou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Fiancés In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Yakov Is So Done, Yurio Too, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: “Vitya! Why did you stop??”“Yakov, have you seen my fiancé?!” “You have seen him skate for the past ten months, Viktor!”Aka, Viktor goes to his hometown rink very early in the morning to train, Yakov is happy to watch him until Yuuri comes along and distracts him. Not that it was Yuuri's intention, he just wondered where his boyfriend was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



Viktor glided across the ice with ease, closing his eyes for a moment to let the music take him away as he warmed up. Being back on the rink to train for a competition felt good. Amazingly good. He had not realised just how much he had missed it up until the Grand Prix Finale. Not that he would ever regret taking a year off to coach Yuuri. What he had learned and experienced with him had changed him for the better, making him grow as a skater and learn about new emotions he couldn’t wait to share with the public. Not to mention that he was now _engaged_ to him, which was the best thing to have ever happen to him. But watching the competition unfold from aside had also brought back good memories, the cheers of the crowd reminding him of why he had loved skating so much. He still had goosebumps at the memory of the crowd singing and cheering for JJ despite him failing his performance and the standing ovation Yurio had received after his amazing free skate performance still warmed his heart. This year’s crowd had been particularly responsive, but then again, the competition had been extraordinary.

A smile tugged at his lips as he suddenly realised he could not remember the crowds' reaction to Yuuri's performances and chuckled as he twirled on the ice. He had been so focused on the younger man, he had tuned out everything else, solely keeping his eyes on him as he had promised. ‘ _Don’t ever take your eyes off me_.’ As if he could, Viktor thought with an amused smile. The man enraptured him when he was on the ice, his body hypnotised him, captured and held his attention even more so because he knew he was dancing for him. He still remembered the look on Yuuri’s face when he had struck his finale pose at the GPF, looking straight at him. The memory made his heart flutter in his chest and Viktor nearly missed his jump in reaction. Ah, he should stop thinking about his fiancé or else he would mess up his choreography. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he moved to the centre of the rink and got into position. Good thing he had come so early. There was no one yet, giving him a few precious minutes to test his new choreography alone. There were adjustments to make, he had only started working on it a few days ago after all, but he needed to start training now if he wanted to make a good comeback. Smiling at the prospect of meeting the crowd again soon, Viktor tuned out everything as he skated to the music playing across the rink. 

*

When Yuuri woke up, he found the spot on the bed behind him empty and cold. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and frowned lightly in confusion when he read the number seven blinking at him. Viktor was already awake? That was not much of a surprise but it was much earlier that he would have expected. “Viktor?” He called out sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, distantly wishing the other man would try sleeping in every now and then. When no answer came from the rest of the flat, Yuuri sat up and frowned, a loose feeling of anxiety filling him, but before he could spend much more time fretting over where his fiancé could be, Makkachin came barging inside the bedroom and jumped on the bed with a happy bark to greet him, effectively distracting him for a few seconds. If the dog was so happy, then everything must be fine and he looked like he had been walked.

Yawning widely, Yuuri grabbed his glasses and stood up to follow the poodle to the kitchen to give him a treat (Vitkor was not home, he’d never know). A white shape pinned to the fridge caught his attention and he smiled as he found a folded sheet of paper with Viktor's handwriting on it and a heart drawn next to his own name. He took the note and rolled his eyes at its content. Of course, Viktor would already be at his home rink to train, he didn’t know how he had not thought about this first. He _had_ said he wanted to go back to training as soon as they’d be done moving Yuuri’s stuff into his flat.

 _Better get ready then_ , Yuuri thought as he turned on the coffee machine and went back to the bedroom to change into his sportswear then stopped in the bathroom to freshen up. He paused when he caught his reflection in the mirror, only now remembering how long his hair had grown, and he bit his lower lip hesitantly as he stared at it. He still wasn’t used to his hair falling to his face while he skated and although he really liked it (Viktor was in love) it distracted him more than he would have expected. How did Viktor even deal with this when he had his long hair? Looking around the bathroom, Yuuri let out a victorious sound when he found an elastic band and quickly gathered his hair into a ponytail. It didn’t look as good as Yurio’s or Viktor’s hair, but it would be enough for now and it would hold up during practice.

Grabbing his sports bag, he made sure to check he had two bottles of water and some food in case his lover had once again forgotten to take some with him then gulped down his burning hot coffee. He probably spent too much time saying goodbye to Makkachin but he was pretty sure Viktor wouldn’t blame him for that, then finally left for the skating rink. Thank God Viktor’s flat was close to it, Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d have managed to find it alone otherwise and his Russian was not yet good enough to understand when people other than Viktor spoke to him. Yurio was easy to understand though but it was mostly because he was constantly swearing, which Yuuri had discovered after googling up some of them.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Yuuri hurried inside the building and headed straight for the changing rooms. He could hear a familiar music coming from behind the closed door and he smiled to himself as he tightened his laces and put his bag away in a locker, only keeping the energy drinks with him. It seemed that Viktor had finally chosen the song for his short program. Yuuri already knew it, the other man had spent the last few days listening to it while subtly dancing to its rhythm. He was pretty sure he had heard him jumping at some point too. Pushing himself to a standing position, Yuuri left the changing room and dashed to the rink, only to pause at the sight he was met with. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones who had woken up early this morning. Yakov was standing in the shadow closest to the rink, looking entranced by his student’s performance. Despite his usual grumpiness, it was obvious the coach had missed his student and the look on his face showed just how deep his affection for him ran.

Yuuri shifted nervously on his skates, unsure if he should let himself be known and risk breaking whatever moment the two men were sharing. Although, now that he had glanced at Viktor, he wondered if the man was even aware that he was not alone anymore. His eyes were half-closed and he seemed lost in his performance as he effortlessly slid across the ice, only pausing every now and then to adjust his position or redo a jump. As quietly as he could, Yuuri walked up to Yakov and bowed to him in salutation with a nervous smile. The man glanced at him, staring at him in silence, then nodded with a hint of a smile before looking back at Viktor. Yuuri happily guessed he was back in his good books and walked up to the edge of the rink with a light smile to admire his fiancé’s moves. He was relieved, Viktor seemed to be careful not to overwork himself for his first time back on the ice after a month of packing and moving boxes. Letting out a soft sigh, Yuuri crossed his arms over the barrier and rested his head against his hand, his eyes fixed on Viktor. Then, suddenly, something in Viktor’s demeanour changed, so imperceptible that he wondered if the coach had noticed, and Yuuri straightened up nervously. That idiot wasn’t going to-

Viktor’s muscled tensed, he bent forward a little to take more speed with him then his blades left the ice as he jumped… and he landed a perfect quadruple flip. He smiled to himself then turned to Yuuri with a much brighter smile, making the younger man gasp before he put on a scowl as he got onto the rink and skated up to him.

“Viktor! Are you mad!? You’ve just come back to the rink!”

“Yuuri! Yes, I know, but it surprised you, didn’t it?” Viktor asked slyly as he circled him then stopped in front of him to take his hands and pull him closer for a kiss. “Good morning, _moya lyubov_.”

Yuuri huffed but leaned into the kiss anyway for a few second before pushing him and skating away. “Idiot. I’m not carrying you home if you hurt yourself.” That was an outright lie and the grin on his lover’s face proved that he was very much aware of that. Viktor easily caught up with him and made a show of giving him his best puppy eyes as he whined that a good fiancé would not do such a thing when he was only dancing for him. Yuuri rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. It had been a beautiful jump. And choreography. It obviously wasn’t finished yet but it looked very promising. He would have to work twice as hard to get the gold next year, he thought as he twirled lazily on the ice and let the music guide him for a moment.

“Oh, Yuuri! You look cute with your hair up in a ponytail, even if it’s a bit messed up.” Viktor cooed suddenly as turned around him, effectively pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts and making him blush profusely. “Will you let it grow as long as Yurio? We should braid it for your next competition, you’d look wonderful!”

Yuuri tried to come up with a reply but before he could so much as let a single word out, another person was shouting across the rink, their voice echoing in the empty hall.

“Will you two get a fucking room?!”

Viktor turned towards the source of the voice and waved at Yurio with a grin while a blushing Yuuri moved to the other end of the rink to properly warm up and test his new blades. As much as he loved his fiancé, he was not yet fully comfortably with PDA and he didn’t want to give Yakov a reason to think he was anything but serious about training.

After Yurio’s loud arrival, the other Russian skaters joined them and soon Yakov was shouting indications across the ice while they trained, which led to some confusing exchanges as it was difficult for Yuuri to know whether he was shouting at him or at Yurio. Wanting to prove his worth, he carefully took in any advice the older man gave him though, and he thanked him for all his remarks. Yakov may not be his official coach, but he was not about to turn down advices coming from the man who had helped Viktor reach his full potential and win so many gold medals. Especially when he needed to win one so badly.

Once Yuuri felt comfortable and daring enough, he moved on to his jumps. He started easy, just to test his strength and build up his confidence, then gradually moved to triples and quadruples. He had just managed to land his first quadruple flip without falling when a sudden shout startled him, almost making him trip over.

“Vitya! Why did you stop??”

“Yakov, have you _seen_ my fiancé?!”

“You have seen him skate for the past ten months, Viktor!”

Yuuri felt his face burn up and he turned around to find Viktor waving at him with a bright smile while an incredibly done Yakov stood behind him, scowling at his oblivious student. Smiling sheepishly, Yuuri waved back at his lover then decided to skate up to him and take a break. He needed to drink and eat something anyway. Even with a good stamina, he had been skating for almost three hours now.

Unsurprisingly, Viktor took him by the hand as soon as he approached him but while Yuuri had expected to leave the rink for a break, the other man guided him to the centre of the rink instead. Yuuri blinked in confusion then his eyes softened as he caught up with Viktor’s moves and understood what he wanted to do. At some point during the preparation for the Grand Prix Finale, they had started skating to Viktor’s free program to de-stress since it was a choreography they both knew and loved. Then, once Yuuri had secured his place for the GPF, they had realised they could turn it into an actual pair skating program and decided to present it at the gala. Yuuri didn’t know if they would do that again – he not-so-secretly wished they would – but he was glad that Viktor seemed to keep the pair skating as a part of his training sessions. Tuning out Yurio’s shouts for them to ‘get a room to fuck’ (he really was too young to say things like that), Yuuri smiled as he easily followed his lover’s steps. He still wanted to train for another couple of hours at the very least, but for now, he was happy to indulge in this small moment with his soon-to-be husband. Because as much as he looked forward to seeing Viktor’s return in the competition, he fully intended to win his gold medal and get married.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.
> 
> I got some inspiration from this post: http://sintrovert.tumblr.com/post/154788970909/concepts


End file.
